


Trembling Hands

by Phantomtype



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, just a short rehash of a canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: After disposing of a Barbari, Zamasu realizes what he's capable of.





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt, this one being "trembling hands"!
> 
> i wanted to try making these shorter than my previous ones to just give myself a break LOL
> 
> this one's just a sort of rehash of that one scene in canon, nothin special
> 
> enjoy!

“ _Zamasu_!”

Gowasu’s call did not reach the younger kai’s ears.

The Barbari he’d sliced in half laid before him in pieces, and he continued to stare at it.  He’d...done that.

He’d killed the mortal.  He’d taken action against evil for the first time.  He didn’t know what he was feeling—was it fear? Joy?   _Excitement_ ?  His **trembling hands** were giving no indication.

“Zamasu!   _Zamasu_!”

Gowasu shook him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.  His expression was wild at first, as if he’d just seen a ghost. No, that wasn’t it…  He’d just seen a new truth. He’d seen that his hands were capable of enacting judgement upon the mortals, and it had been so easy…

Zamasu snapped out of his trance, his expression returning to normal.  Gowasu noticed this change, but he was more concerned with the action that had just taken place.  “Zamasu, we’re leaving. Now.”

The other nodded after a moment, a sort of guilt beginning to wash over him.  He had upset his teacher with his actions. Gowasu did not see what he had seen.  No one did.

As the two returned to their own time via the time ring, Zamasu came to a conclusion: He was on his own in his plight.  Now that he’d had a taste of what he could be doing with his time, he was determined to find a way to achieve it, whether Gowasu was on board or not.


End file.
